The life of a superhero
by HPfan1230
Summary: It's Ali's first year at Sky high, and things are already taking a turn for the worse. But what happens when the bad guys turn good? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the snooze button and tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. I sighed and got out of bed. Today is the day that I start my new school. Great. Not only do I have to start a new school three weeks into my sophomore year, but I have to go to a school for kids with superpowers. Apparently, when you make things fly around in math class, on the first day of of grade 10 too, they kick you out of regular highschool. So here I am, going to a new school where I have no friends. And I really don't make friends easily. I'm not really the nicest person.

I get up and put on an outfit consisting of black skinny jeans, a dark grey avenged sevenfold tee, red converse, and my favourite red and grey striped hoodie. I look in my mirror and put on eyeliner and mascara, brush my thick black hair, grab my messenger bag, and run down the stairs. I step into our too bright kitchen and pour myself some cereal.

"Goodmorning sweetheart!" My mother said. Well, she isn't actually my mother. I was adopted when I was a baby. That's why I have superpowers when the rest of my "family" doesn't.

"'Morning" I mumble, my mouth full of cereal.

My "mother" looks disapprovingly at my outfit. "Why don't you try wearing something a little bit brighter on your first day of school?" My mom askes me. "I just bought you that lovely pink blouse!"

That's the other thing about my adopted family. They don't get me. I hate pink and all that other girly stuff. I like wearing black and lots of dark makeup, but they don't seem to understand that.

My adopted dad walks into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Better hurry up sweetheart!" He says. "You don't want to miss the bus!"

He was right. I had to go. I put my bowl in the sink, said a quick goodbye and ran out the side door towards the bus stop. When I got there I was panting. I bent over to catch my breath.

The bus pulls up and I look around. I guess I'm the only one who gets on here. The bus doors swing open to reveal a larger man wearing a light coloured bus drivers uniform and an orange baseball cap.

"Hello! I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver." The man says to me and shakes my hand. "You must be the new girl. Welcome aboard!"

I find an empty seat and sit down. Bored already, I pull out my headphones and blare music in my ears. I lean my head against the cool glass window and close my eyes. I open them when I can hear the sound of kids screaming. I take off my headphones and discover that the screaming is kids hooting and hollaring. I look out my window and see that the bus is flying. Well, no suprise there. The school is in the sky, so how else would we get to it? The only reason why I know this is because I've been to Sky High once before, for my power placement and meeting all the teachers. I'm in the hero classes. Apparently telekinisis is a hero power.

The bus landing is bumpy. The door swings open and we all leave the weird flying bus and the weird bus driver. Now I'm suppose to go to Principle Powers office to get my "buddy", who will show me around the school and hopefully help me make friends. As I make my way to the principles office, I see two kids, a fat one and a skinny one, shove a glowing boy in a locker. I walk over there to tell them off.

"What'd you do that for?" I ask the bullies as I approach them.

"Oh look, glowys got a girl coming to his rescue!" The fat one said and they both laughed. I opened the locker and slammed in in the fat ones face. He stuttered back a few steps, then ran off, clutching his nose. The skinny one looked at me for a minute before running off after his friend.

"Jerks" I muttered as I helped the glowing boy out of the locker.

"Thanks," The boy said. "I'm Zach, and you are..?"

"Alison," I said. "Well I have to be going." I started to turn around but he was right at my side.

"I have to walk this way too, so I maybe we could walk together," Zach said and smiled.

"Sure. Where you headed?"

"Powers' office. I have to show around a new kid. You?

"Same place. I am the new kid." I said and smiled.

"Oh! Well, hi. I'm Zach, your 'buddy'" He said and did the air quotes. We arrived at the principles office. "After you!" Zach said. I opened the door and went inside. Zach followed. We both had a seat and waited for Powers to come.

"Hello Zach and Alison!" Principle Powers greeted us. "It seems you two have already met, so I don't have to introduce you. Now you two have first period together, which is why I paired you. Now go to the gym and play save the citizen!" Principle Powers said, dismissing us. We walked out of the room together.

"What's save the citizen?" I asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"Oh, you'll see!" Said Zach mysteriously, which made me laugh. Zach seemed like a pretty good guy. I'm glad we were paired together. When we got to the change rooms we seperated.

The girls change room was just like any other high school's change room. The gym clothes were terrible. Orange shorts and a tight blue top with the school logo on it. I changed and went out the door on the other side of the room, into the gym. Zach walked out beside me, and together we walked up into the bleachers. Zach looked around, spotted a group of people, and walked over to them. I followed, not sure what else to do. As we walked by, I peered in the arena-like thing. In it I saw a doll hanging by a rope, slowly being lowered into a pit of razor sharp rotating spikes. There were also the two bullies, beating up some freshmen. I sat down between Zach and a girl with purple and black hair.

"Hi, I'm Ali." I said to the girl. She turned to look at me and examined me closely, then must of decided that I was cool because before I knew it, we were having a conversation on our favourite bands. She liked the same stuff as I did. I realized that me and her could be great friends.

Suddenly, everyone started counting down from ten. I noticed a timer on the big screen in the far corner, and it was counting down with the audience. A loud buzzer went off. I looked in the arena and saw the doll being completely destroyed by the spikes. Coach Boomer's voice boomed out "VILLIANS WIN!"

I'm pretty sure that this is some type of superhero game, where there are two heros and two villans. The heros have to save the doll, and the villians have to stop them. And theres a certain amout of time, too.

The bullies were standing there, cheering. Obviously they had been the villians. That suits them. Then they scaned the crowd. "What are they doing?" I asked Zach.

"Looking for their next victims." Zach said.

"We pick Zach!" The skinny bully said. Zach gulped and stood up. He walked nervously towards the arena.

"And how 'bout new girl over here!" The fat one said, pointing directly at me. I stood up and followed Zach to the arena. We were doomed. I've never played this, and all Zach can do is glow! As I walked into the arena, Coach Boomer handed me some protective gear. I let out a shakey breath and looked around. There were two streetlights and two park benches, and some artificial grass, making a park scene. I looked at the doll. Maybe if I could use my powers to save it, this might work.

Coach Boomers voice boomed out the rules of the game. They were that we have three minutes to save the doll, and if we didn't succeed, then the villans win. If we can save the doll, we win. And with that, he yelled out go!

Skinny's arms reached out and grabbed me, even though he was on the other side of the room. Wow, that's a cool power! He's like the mom from the Incredibles! That thought made me laugh. Skinny was by my side, holding me around my waist me so I couldn't get to the doll.

"What's so funny buttercup?" He whispered in my ear. I tried to kick him, but he kept on moving out of the way. I looked across the arena and saw fatty blocking Zach's way. Fatty had super speed! That's ironic. Again I laughed. Skinny got irritared because I wouldn't tell him why I was laughing. His arms around my waist tightened. My eyes watered in pain.

"Stop!" I cried out. No no no! I can't start crying! My makeup will smudge all down my face! Tears were building in my eyes when he loosened his grip on me.

"Sorry buttercup." He said. That was obviously his new, annoying pet name for me. I looked at his face. He did seem sincerely sorry.

I looked up at the clock. There was only one minute left! I stared at the doll and made it come loose from the rope. When it was about to fall, I moved it to safety on the ground. Before the bullies had time to notice, I used my powers to unwrap skinnys arms from me and wrap them around a pole. Fatty ran over to skinny with his super speed, and tried to untangle him. A buzzer went off and everyone saw that the doll was safe. I smiled and walked over to Zach, who was pretty much unharmed. He had a few little scratches, but he was fine.

"How did you do that?" He asked me in awe.

My smile got even bigger. "I can move things with my mind."

His whole face lit up "Awesome!"

Just then a bell rang, saying that class was over.

I walked into the change rooms with the girl I met earlier and another girl with red hair. I found out that purple hair's name was Magenta, and redhead's name was Layla. I don't think Layla likes me much, but Magenta and I get along great. When I was dressed I pulled out my scedule. It said that I had Hero History first, so I (eventually) found the right classroom and sat in the only empty seat, which was at the back of the room. I was sitting between Skinny and a girl with bushy brown hair. She leaned across the aisle to say "Hi, my name's Sarah. You're the new girl right?"

"Yep. I'm Ali." I said. She instantly snapped back to her seat when the teacher walked in.

"Goodmorning class!" He said in a squeaky voice. He waited until everyone mumbled goodmorning to turn his attention to me. "We have a new student in our class!" He said cheerfully. "Why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself?"

I hated talking in front of people. I always have, and I always will. Introducing myself to the 30 or so kids who were here sounded like tourure. But I still walked up to the front. "Hello, I'm Ali, and I have the power to move things with my mind." I quickly hurried back to my seat. Unfortunatly, there was an elasticy leg in my way and I tripped. I stumbled and fell to the floor. Everyone noticed, including the teacher. A few kids snickered. I looked up and growled at Skinny, who was laughing as if me falling was the funniest thing in the world.

"Lash!" The teacher shouted at Skinny. "Go to the principles office right now!" Lash stood up and walked out of the room, smirking. I quickly got up and went to my seat. The rest of the class went by slowly. The teacher was talking about Superman or something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too distracted, thingking of ways to get revenge on that elasticy boy named Lash. The bell finally rang, which meant that it was time for lunch.

I walked down the hallways, following the swarm of kids to the cafeteria. I saw Zach, Magenta, Layla and the others so I got in line with them. The cafiteria was serving hero burgers and muffins. I smiled and sat down with the rest of my group. This food was way better than the terrible muck they served at my old school.

Everyone at the table introduced themselves to me. There was Zach, Magenta, Layla, Will, Ethan and Warren. We were all talking when Lash and Fatty came up to the side of our table.

"Ooh look, muffins!" Lash said as he stole Ethan's and Zach's. Lash took a big bite out of one muffin, and handed the other one to Fatty. "So buttercup," he said to me, which really made me angry. "Hanging with the good guys I see. Hmm.. well I bet we could change that." He said and the two bullies laughed.

"Not likely." I said through clentched teeth. I hated these guys! Right after I processed that thought, Lash wrapped his elasticy arms around my waist and dragged me into the hall. My friends stood up to save me, but Fatty was running around them, trapping them in a vortex.

"We're all alone now, buttercup," Lash said and batted his eyelashes mockingly as we reached the middle of the deserted hall.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Well, I want a lot of things. You must be more specific." His grip around my waist got tighter, but not painfully. More like protectingly. That's probably what made me punch him. He stumbled back slightly and let go of me. His hand went up to his swollen red cheek. "You're gonna regret that move, buttercup!"

I lunged at him. I punched and kicked and hit. He only hit me enough for it to be self defence. I growled and lunged at him again. Something very hard hit me in the head before I reached Lash. I fell to the floor as the world swirled around me. I think I saw Lash punch someone before I completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with my head throbbing. I was laying on a white hospital bed. There was someone sitting on a chair near me, but my vision was foggy. I tried to sit up when a searing pain ripped through my head. Someone quickly ran over to me and put some ice on my head. I closed my eyes for a few minutes. When I opened them I could see clearly.

I was in the nurses office. There were three other beds similar to mine in the room. One was occupied by a larger kid. Fatty! I looked in the chair near my bed and saw Lash sitting there, holding one bag of ice to his cheek, another to his shoulder. There was a nurse scribbiling on a clipboard. Memories of what happened came back.

The nurse glanced at me, saw that I was awake, and rushed over to me.

"Alison! You're awake! How do you feel?" She asked. She was old and wrinkled, but had a kind face.

"My head hurts." I said.

"Of course it does sweetheart! You had someone slam their fist into your head at super high speeds! Do you remember anything that happened?" Her eyes sparkled with worry.

"Sort of," I said honestly. I could remember bits and pieces, but the whole thing was a blur.

"Well, I'll let Lash explain that to you. I have to go talk with Principle Powers," She said and ran out of the room.

The moment the nurse left, Lash was at my side. "I am so sorry buttercup!" He said, and I could tell that he actually meant it. I sat up and Lash sat down beside me.

"Tell me what happened," I said. Seeing his hurt expression at my rude tone I added, "Please Lash?"

"Okay. Well, I pulled you out of the cafeteria while Speed entertained your friends. I was teasing you so you started punching me. You can throw a good punch!" He said and got a stupid smile on his face. He was staring at me, like he was waiting for a response.

"Continue..." I said impatiently.

"Well, Speed came out of the cafeteria and saw you beating me up, so he ran up to you at supersonic speed and punched you in the face. You collapsed to the ground, and I turned on Speed. He could of really hurt you, or even killed you! I decided to teach him a lesson about hitting a girl. That's why he's here with us."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here. Then I went back for Speed."

"But I thought you were the bad guy?"

That's when the nurse decided to come back in. Lash quickly went back in his seat, blushing a little. I noticed someone standing behind the nurse. She stepped forwards. It was Priniciple Powers!

"Alison, Lash, you both have detention for a week. One hour after school, everyday, starting tonight, until friday. I will not tolerate fighting at Sky High! Feel grateful you weren't suspended." Principle Powers said. Great, it's my first day here and I already have detention for a week. With Lash! I hope Powers realizes that me ans Lash will kill each other, being left alone in a room together for a whole hour. "Now get back to class!" Principle Powers said and stormed out of the room.

The nurse was much kinder with us. She made sure we were feeling okay and she gave each of us a lollipop. "If your head gets worse, or if you feel dizzy, come see me imediately," She said to me. Then she turned to Lash. "Watch out for her, okay?" Lash nodded.

"Hey! I don't need anyone to watch out for me, especially not HIM!" I said.

"What?" Lash said. He clearly thought I needed someone to watch out for me, and he thought that someone was him. "What's wrong with me? I saved your life! Doesn't that count for something?"

"I. Don't. Need. Anyone. To. Watch. Out. For. Me." I said, pausing betewn each word. I stomped out of the nurses office and down the hall. Lash caught up to me in one step.

"You sure about that buttercup?" He teased.

"Shut up. I said.

"Aw come on! I'm just teasing you!"

"I said shut up!" I yelled. I turned my body away from him.

I realized I had no idea what class I had next. I pulled out my scedule and looked. Mad Science.

Lash looked over my shoulder. "I can walk you to the Science classrom. It's on the way to my next class."

"Fine." I said, but only because I didn't know where the science classrom is.

We walked in silence. Finally, Lash said something. "How do you like your first day of Sky High?"

"Well lets see... I made some friends, saved a citizen, beat up a bully, got knocked unconcience, and got a weeks worth of detention."

"Oh." Was all he said. We continued in silence the rest of the way there. "Here's the mad science lab. I um.. I'll see you around I guess. Bye buttercup!"

"Bye Lash." I said and rolled my eyes. I hated that stuck up, stupid, somewhat attractive bully. Wait, no. I did not just think that! What's wrong with me! He's a mean jerk, I would never find someone like that attractive! But then again, he did save my life. But it was his fault my life needed saving in the first place! As I agrued with myself, I noticed that Lash was leaning against a row of lockers, watching me. "Go away!" I shouted at him.

Lash just laughed and walked towards me. "What if I don't want to?"

"You have to go to class."

He smiled wickedly. "Or I can ditch. Care to join me?"

I consitered his offer. I really didn't want to go to mad science. Walking in there late would make everyone stare at me, and plus I'd have to introduce myself all over again. But I really didn't want more detention if we got caught. Plus, I'd be alone with Lash. Yuck! "Thanks for the offer, but I really would prefer some stupid lesson over ditching with you." I said and turned towards the science lab.

"But buttercup!" He complained in a stupid little whiney voice.

"Stop calling me buttercup!" I hissed, before knocking on the mad science lab door. Mr. Medulla answered and escorted me in. His head is just so huge! I already met him last week when I came here for power placement, so his head didn't startle me. It was just weird to look at. He seated me in the back, next to Will, the guy I met at lunch.

Will was nice enough, but nothing could make mad science fun. We were suppose to be making a shrink ray. I had absoloutly no idea what I was doing. Will helped me, but of course, my shrink ray didn't work. When Mr. Medulla came by to test out my shrink ray, it exploded in his face. Everyone laughed because it was really funny. Before he could yell at me, the bell rang.

I hurried out of the classroom and almost fainted. Moving that quickly made me feel dizzy, plus I was surrounded by tons of students, all calling to one another and giving me a major headache. I walked over to a wall and slid down to the floor. I pulled my arms around my knees and put my head down, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"Are you alright?" A fimilar voice asked me. I looked up to see Will, Layla and Warren staring down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on, you don't want to miss the bus," I said.

"What happened to you at lunch?" Layla asked. She looked really concerned.

"Yeah, what happened? And you missed third period." Will said, looking equally worried.

"I just got in a fight with Lash and Speed. No biggie," I said. But judging by their faces, this was a biggie. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. It's just, Lash and Speed usually don't pick on heros." Layla said.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Warren asked. They all stared and me questionally.

"I just felt a little dizzy, that's al-"

"We should take you to Nurse Spex" Layla said, cutting me off. They all nodded. Layla grabbed my one arm and Will grabbed my other arm. They helped me up and walked me to the nurse's office. Layla knocked pollitely on the door with her free hand. "Nurse Spex?" She called out.

Nurse Spex opened the door. She looked at the four of us questionally. Layla explained. "Ali felt dizzy, so we thought we should bring her to you."

"Thank you Layla."She said with a smile. "And Will and Warren." She added. Nurse Spex ushered me inside and told me to sit down in a chair. She went back out into the hallway and closed the door.

I was alone in the nurses office. I walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. The door opened and the nurse walked in. She gave some ice and sent me off to detention. Great, now I have one hour of detention. With Lash! This is turning out to be the worst first day of school ever!

I arrived at the detention room, where Principal Powers was waiting for me.

"Finally. I was begining to think you'd never arive!" She said when she saw me. She lightly shoved me into the detention room. "I'll be back in an hour to let you out." She said and walked away, closing the door behind her. I heared the small click of a lock before her heels tapped down the hallway. I was locked in a room with Lash.

I stared aroung the room. It was completely white. There were two white desks. Lash was sitting in one of them, looking bored.

"Hey buttercup!" He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the other desk. I pulled out my headphones and blasted music in my eardrums. I put my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. After a while, I felt someone poking my shoulder. I hit pause on my ipod and turned to face Lash

"What do you want?" I snapped, angry he disrupted me.

"Someone to talk to! I'm so bored over here, all alone while you're in your own stupid world!" Lash snapped back. "Sorry," He said quietly, realizing that I would just ignore him if he was rude to me. "Wanna play a game or something?"

"Fine," I said, but only because we had 15 minutes left. I scooted my chair over to his desk. "What game?"

"Tic tac toe?" He suggested. I nodded and he pulled out some sheets of paper from his backpack. He drew the grid and we were playing. I won the first two games, he won the next three.

"So why were you late for detention? Couldn't find it?" Lash asked after beating me ten times in a row. He was really good at this game.

"Nah, its not that hard to find. It's the only pure white room in the school!" I said and he glanced up at me. It was my turn. I carefully placed my x. I won!

"So why were you late?" Lash asked me.

"I almost fainted after mad science," I said. Lash looked at me with major concern. "But don't worry, I'm fine!" I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lash said to me, still looking very concerned. I didn't realize Lash could feel concern. I nodded. I glanced at the clock and realized that our time was up. Any minute now, Principal Powers would unlock the door and free us. Lash looked up too ,and smiled. He had a nice smile.

Principal Powers walked into the room. "I hope you two learn your lesson. I expect to see you here tomorrow, on time!" She said the last two words directly towards me. I gulped. Principal powers was a small woman, but still intimidating if you were on her bad side, which I think I am. Great, my first day of school and the principal already hates me. This is gonna be a long three years!

******Hope you likey! Review**


End file.
